Naruto vs Red vs Blue
by UzumakiXover
Summary: This is the story if Naruto and Naruko were freelancers in Red vs Blue it starts out in season 9
1. Rounding Error

**Naruto vs Red vs ****Blue **

* * *

_**PROJECT FREELANCER MCC, MANY YEARS AGO**_

**You see a man with gray hair looking at a holographic Freelancer Leaderboard. Suddenly another male came into the screen.**

"Our operatives are in position, Director," said the second man.

"Good. Send them in.,"said the now known Director

"If I may say sir, my testing indicates that this might not be the best...," said the other man.

"The system will determine what's best Counselor. The system will determine the order. Send them in.," said the director

**Short chapter I know I don't own Red vs Blue or Naruto.**


	2. The Twins

**Naruto vs Red vs ****Blue**

* * *

_**PROJECT FREELANCER MCC, MANY YEARS AGO**_

"Christ is it cold or what?,"says a random soldier.

"Uh huh."said soldier number 2.

"How cold do you think it is? It has to be at least below freezing, right?"

"Well, there's ice. So, yeah. Freezing."

"Patrolling in the ice. Give me a fucking break. You know who doesn't have to patrol in the middle of the night, in the ice?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me."

"Jenkins. I bet Jenkins is sleeping right now. Back in his rack, with his big fucking melonhead on a soft pillow."

"Yeah, that's Jenkins."

"You know I had terminal duty 8 weeks straight? 8 weeks man!"

"Well lucky you."

"And then I make one fucking comment about the CO to Jenkins."

"Uh huh that's great."

"And the next thing you know I'm out on patrol."

_Murphy is suddenly pulled up from his neck by a rope._

"And then Jenkins gets my next terminal duty. And I get to freeze my ass off out here with...Murphy? Come on Murphy. Hey where are ya? Murph. Stop messing around Murph. Murph."

_Scully pulls out his pistol and looks for Murphy_

"Yea in here. Thought I heard something."

_Scully holsters his pistol_

"Oh yeah? Whatcha hear, a ghost?"

_Scully chuckles to himself and walks in the room. He looks down and sees a pool of blood. He looks up and sees Murphy hanging from above, dead._

___(Using a voice modulator to sound like Murphy)_ "Yeah, I guess you could say something like that." said a female voice

_A light orange suit wearing female with a blue stripe down her left arm and a blue stripe on her helmet going vertical through the middle,hits Scully in the neck and knocks him over the platform, causing him to fall to his death._

"Hey we clear?" said the female soldier.

_Camera_ z_ooms to A dark orange suit wearing man with a black stripe going down each of his arms sides camping on top of a smokestack._

**"**Yes Naruko, you're clear but watch your corners. This smoke is good for cover but it's playing hell with my thermals. And the cold isn't helping,"says the male.

**"**Whats the time Naruto?"said the female soldier now known as Naruko.

"Don't worry about the time. Worry about the objective. Next patrol is in twenty seconds."says Naruto.

"Huh, I'll be gone before that."

"Ok, slow it down Naruko. Set your motion trackers."

_ Naruko hops down onto a soldier's back and kills him; taking his weapon in the process._

**"**Nah, takes to long."

"So does getting caught. Set your trackers."

_Naruko enters a building containing many guards._

"_(over radio) _Naruko! I do not have visual in there. I can't be your eyes if I can't see."

"Just trust me Naruto, I got this."

_Naruko stealthly sneaks past the guards._

"_(over radio) _Naruko, talk to me."

_"(whispers)_ Not right now Naruto. I see the objective, going to initiate transfer."

_Naruko slides a data key into a machine._

_"(over radio)_ While it's loading set your god damn tracker. There's bound to be some... South I've got something odd on thermal. Two small dots.

"Come on, come on."

"_(over radio) _Naruko! Check your six! I think something's in there."

_Naruko turns around and points her pistol at a soldier carrying two cups of coffee. The soldier notices an alarm lever next to him._

"Don't even think about it."

_After swerving his head at Naruko and the alarm, the soldier runs to the alarm. Naruko quickly shoots him, causing the soldier's body to fall towards the alarm._

**"**Aww shit. It's about to get loud."

_The body hits the alarm and it begins to blare._

"On my way!"

_Naruto jumps off the smokestack and smashes two soldier's heads together_

"Well, so much for keeping quiet. Naruko! meet me at the helipad for extraction."

"Roger. Might need a minute."

_Naruko runs past 3 guards & quickly executes them_. _She jumps off a platform & is soon cornered by 3 more soldiers. She fires at them & runs forward, kicking 2 backward and shooting 1 in the head. She punches one of the remaining soldiers_ _and breaks his leg_. _She tosses him towards the other remaining soldier_ and kicks _the soldier in his face, smashing it in a locker. Naruko, then again, becomes surrounded, until Naruto appears, firing_ _sniper. Naruto fires his SMG right into a soldier's stomach._

"Shotgun!"Naruto shouts.

_Naruto cocks the shotgun, then tosses it to South._

"Catch!"

_Naruko catches the shotgun and decapitates a soldier with it._

"Thanks!"

_Naruto__ & Naruko take cover as a sniper starts shooting at them._

"Sniper! Top of that building!" says Naruko

"Switch on my mark. Sync?"

"Sync!"

"Mark!"

_The two switch positions as Naruko grabs a soldier's body._

"Moving!"

"Go go go!"

_Naruko runs to the building where the sniper is, using the body as a shield._

"Watch your left!"

_Naruto and Naruko shoot down the sniper along with many other soldiers._

"Get the door, I'll hold them off."

"We're good, let's move."

_The two pass through the door and run to the landing pad, executing every soldier in their way._

"Switch! Move!"

_They reach the landing pad, and then notice the soldiers surrounding them._

"Oh come on."

The base announcer then shouts, "Attention assholes, stand down you're surrounded. Give us the data file now!"

* * *

**Yea that's the end of the chapter that first part was just to get the preview of the story** **tell me how you like it this is my first story, oh and pm me for my next story.**


	3. Number 1

**Naruto vs Red vs ****Blue **

* * *

_**PROJECT FREELANCER MCC, MANY YEARS AGO, BJORDINAL CRYOGENICS RESEARCH FACILITY  
**_

"Situation is critical sir. Should we do something?" says the Counselor back at the freelancer base.

"Yes. Send her in."

"Roger that. Come in Number One, Number One you are green."

**"**Activate failsafe."

"Copy sir. Initiating beta protocol."

_Scene shifts to the soldiers surrounding Naruto and Naruko._

"Well, out of the frying pan and into the fire." says Naruto

"Eh, figure I could take 50 of 'em. How 'bout you?" says Naruko

"How about you save your jokes until we get out of this?" says Naruto

"Where the hell is extraction?!"

_Cut to the announcer from the end of the last episode with soldiers standing behind him. They are all aiming at Naruto and Naruko._

"Attention assholes, stand down! You're surrounded! Give us the data file now! You will be taken into custody! We can do this the easy way or the hard way! There is no escape, so give us the damn data file!" says the announcer._  
_

_"Number One"/ Agent Carolina, sneaks behind the soldiers, camoflauged in the background. She attacks the soldiers and then grabs the turret and shoots a support beam, causing the platform, and the soldiers standing on it, to fall._

"Get down!" shouts Naruto

_Naruto grabs Naruko and shields her with his body. The two then get up and look at Carolina attacking the soldiers._

"Son of a bitch." says Naruto

"Whats going on? says Naruko

"It's her."says Naruto

"What? What's she doing here?"

_Carolina backflips down to Naruto and Naruko, her colors changing from black to a light blue color, leaving a spinning turret to kill soldiers._

"Okay, my turn." states Carolina

_Carolina proceeds to kill soldiers on the ground. Cut to a soldier looking for a gun while the chaos insues behind him._

**Unknown soldier #1: **Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Oh, yes! A rifle!

**Unknown soldier #2:** Uh, hey man.

**Unknown Soldier #1:** I'm saved!

**Unknown Soldier #2: **Uh, I hate to bother you but I think that's my rifle you're holding.

**Unknown Soldier #1: **What the hell are you talking about? Just grab any rifle! Like look at that, there is seriously a pile of rifles...

**Unknown Soldier #2: **No, that's my good luck rifle. That's the one I sleep with every night.

**Unknown Soldier #1: **Are you kidding me, man?!

_Naruko kicks the two off the platform. As the Freelancers fight, the announcer gets back on his turret and aims it at her._

"Naruko, look out!" shouts Naruto_  
_

_Naruto pushes her out of the way and gets shot several times in the chest and visor._

"Naruto! No!"says Naruko

_Suddenly that Naruto vanishes in smoke and you see the actual Naruto on top of the platform._

"Don't touch my sister"

_He kicked the man away just as Carolina pulls the turret down down by the grappling hook she shot at it breaking the cat walk beneath them. Naruto throws a strange looking knife at the ground as the cat walk is falling and teleports there._

"Come on you two. We're leaving." says Carolina

_She tosses herself, Naruto, and Naruko over the edge and they land on the roof of a pelican._

"Sorry about the mess, fellas. Package is secure. Everybody on board."

_Carolina climbs down a ladder leading into the Pelican's troop bay._ _She enters the cockpit and climbs into the co-pilot's seat._

"Somebody call for a ride?" the pilot says

"You're late."

"Ah well, you can take it out of my tip."

_They fly off in the pelican and the base explodes behind them._

* * *

**I might start making chapters 2 episodes long if there is not much of project freelancer, well anyway hope you liked it next chapter might be out later this week or earl next week I got a lot of stuff planed and not much computer time well see u next time UzumakiXover out.**


	4. Captive Audiance

**Naruto vs Red vs ****Blue **

* * *

_The scene shifts to the control __room of the UNSC Mother of Invention_

"The data you recovered has pinpointed the location of a very important target for Project Freelancer. Excellent work." says the Directer

"Thank you, sir!" Naruto, Naruko, and Carolina replied back to the Directer.

"Counselor, please update the board."

_The Counselor uses his handheld pad to move North up to #4 on the board and South down to #5_

"That is all. Dismissed."

_Naruko looks to her sides and rips off her helmet revealing long blond hair, plump lips and _

"I thought you said the mission was a _success_, Sir?" says Naruko

"One of the mission objectives was _stealth_. Your carelessness revealed our intention and made our next mission more difficult. They'll be ready for us. Dismissed."

_South angrily walks to the door_

"Think I should talk to her?" says Carolina

_South punches the door control panel, causing it to break and fall off the wall after walking out of the room_

"Maybe we give her a minute, she kinda deserves it for being a baka, I told her to set her tracker." says Naruto

"Baka?" asks Carolina

"It means idiot in my first language"

"That's a nice word"

"Yep"

"Hey North"

"Yea"

"What was that disappearing act back at the labs."

"Um, y-yea...w-well you see" Naruto sputters out his words

"NARUTO" they hear Naruto's sister shout

"Wellgottagobye" rushes Naruto who suddenly vanishes in a plume of smoke.

**Later **

**_Cut to Washington walking down a hallway in the Mother of Invention. As Washington walks by North Dakota follows him_**

"Hey, Wash! Wait up! Listen, I heard you had a meeting with Internals." said Naruto.

"Oh, you did?" says Washington.

"Yeah, do you mind if I ask what it was about?"

"Not really supposed to talk about that."

"Help me out here. I'm still getting heat about using equipment in the field."

"You did? Really? Without a pipeline back to the command server?"

"I had to improvise. We had a problem."

"Let me guess, are you related to the problem?"

"Okay, now I don't want to talk about it."

"Equipment in the field...don't forget what happened to Utah during training, you're lucky it didn't kill you."

"If I was lucky I wouldn't have needed to use it at all."

"Well, you can relax. Internals didn't ask about you." (Soldiers start running past Washington) "It was something else. Lots of questions about the Insurrection and transmissions coming out of our-"(One soldier bumps into Washington's shoulder)

"Sorry sir!" said the soldier

"Hey, what's going on? Soldier, where is everyone running?"

"New agent squaring off against Maine, Wyoming, and York on the training room floor. We're going to watch! Hey guys, wait up!" says the soldier pointing in a direction then turns and leaves.

"Three on one?"

"I gotta see this.

"Yeah, right behind you." (Both agents follow the soldier)

_Cut to a training room as Maine, Wyoming and York run torwards the agent with staffs_

**Computer voice**: Five, four, three, two, one: Round begin.

_Maine, Wyoming and York are knocked down to the ground by the agent's staff, revealing the agent to be none other than Tex_

* * *

**I might start making chapters 2 episodes long if there is not much of project freelancer. Yes, Naruto will be known as North and Naruto same well anyway hope you liked it next chapter might be out later this week or earl next week I got a lot of stuff planed and not much computer time well see u next time UzumakiXover out. Oh and the next chapter is the good one.**


	5. Not a Chapter

Not a chapter

Hey guys Xover here im probably not gonna update for awhile im typing this on my friend's computer and just trying to let you no im restarting the story making it alittle more realistc too Naruto and Naruko well anyway bye.


End file.
